Fechas - One shot
by Death God Raven
Summary: Izaya cometió una pequeña travesura que hace que Shizuo esté lo bastante enojado con él hasta el punto de casi matarlo al día siguiente. Las dudas y las palabras extrañas del informante le hacen preguntarse al bartender qué demonios pasa con su némesis. Shizaya- one shot (Escrito por motivos del cumpleaños de Izaya) *Re-editado*


**Hola~.**

 **Les traigo un one-shot algo largo a razón del cumpleaños de nuestro informante favorito.**

 **Espero que les guste.**

 **Advertencia: Izaya está por cumplir 23 años en esta historia.**

 **Sinopsis: Izaya cometió una pequeña travesura que hace que Shizuo esté lo bastante enojado con él hasta el punto de casi matarlo al día siguiente. Las dudas y las palabras extrañas del informante le hacen preguntarse al bartender qué demonios pasa con su némesis.**

 **Re-editado: 28/07/2015**

* * *

 **FECHAS**

 **ONE-SHOT**

* * *

 **DEPARTAMENTO JUNTO A LA CARRETERA KAWAGOE**

Los sonidos de alguien que tocaba la puerta llamaron la atención de Shinra quien tenía una extraña conversación con la persona a quien estaba curando en esos momentos.

Era curioso que tuviera dos heridos, uno seguido del otro tocando a su puerta, pero dado que la primera persona que llegó era alguien a quien solía pasarle accidentes mientras perseguía su presa más odiada en todo Ikebukuro, no le extrañaba mucho.

Era algo tan normal.

Solamente que ese día una segunda bomba podría estar tocando su puerta.

¿No vas a abrir la puerta? – Preguntó Shizuo después de un rato de notar que Shinra había dejado de pasar el algodón para limpiar la suturada herida en su muslo.

¿Puerta? ¿Alguien la tocó? Tal vez es idea tuya… - Dijo Shinra y siguió en lo suyo rezándole a cualquier entidad que estuviera de turno en ese universo que lo salvara de la tormenta que terminaría destruyendo su nido de amor con Celty. Lo más preocupante es que no estaba la dullahan para ayudarlo a detener a Shizuo mientras que él contenía a la persona que él creía que estaba tocando la puerta que lo llevaría a una muerte segura.

Sí, porque si lo que Shizuo decía era verdad.

Estaba claro quien estaba tocando la puerta.

 **UNA HORA Y MEDIA ANTES**

¡IZAAAAAAAYAAA! – El grito de guerra de Heiwajima Shizuo inició la violenta persecución esa mañana.

Todos aquellos que lo escucharon temblaron de miedo al saber que alguna cosa vendría del cielo volando en cualquier momento y si no eran lo suficientemente cautos podrían acabar ganando un boleto gratis hacia el hospital. El público se disipó de aquella siempre concurrida calle para dejar pasar a Orihara Izaya quien también se había movido de su lugar, pero no por miedo como los demás, él lo había hecho para evitar morir y tener más oportunidades para asestarle un buen golpe mortal al barman con su navaja o alguna cosa que pudiera hacer caer sobre él para ello.

¿Qué pasa, Shizu-chan~? ¿Te levantaste de mal humor? ¿Estás en esos días del mes? – Izaya bromeó antes de esquivar un basurero que vino volando directo a su cabeza.

¡Deja de hacerte el gracioso! ¡Me pagarás lo de ayer! – Gritó él desde una distancia bastante segura para Izaya en ese momento.

¿De qué hablas~? – El pelinegro notó que más adelante había un callejón sin salida, si no recordaba mal los escondites de aquella avenida, seguir más adelante por ese lugar podía ser perjudicial si se dejaba acorralar por Shizuo quien parecía estar lo bastante enojado por su travesura del día anterior.

¡Cierra la boca! ¡Y no te hagas el imbécil que sabes bien de que estoy hablando! – El rubio tomó ahora la tapa de una alcantarilla con la furia que tenía corriendo por sus venas y como si se tratara de algún frisbee lo lanzó en la dirección de Izaya. El pelinegro estaba bastante sorprendido que la fuerza de Shizuo que él tanto maldecía pudiera hacer parecer que lo que le habían arrojado fuera un trozo de plástico que podía decapitarlo de la forma más horrible.

El informante no perdió más tiempo y comenzó a correr tratando de adivinar por donde no pasaría el objeto. Él instintivamente usó de escudo un gran basurero que estaba a la vista antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Lo único que no calculó fue que la velocidad que llevaba la tapa era tanta que al chocar con el poste de metal, este rebotaría hacia él mismo sin poder esquivarlo. Izaya solo pudo agacharse y voltearse esperando que su cuerpo pudiera sobrevivir al golpe.

Cuando Shizuo se acercó vio como Izaya lanzaba a un lado la tapa de la alcantarilla mientras temblaba de rodillas en el suelo. El barman lo agarró del cuello del abrigo y lo estrelló con fuerza contra la pared haciendo que el golpe que ya parecía más una herida en la espalda de Izaya doliera aún más. El quejido que salió de la boca del informante complació demasiado al rubio.

Oh, qué bueno que te duela. Eso es por todos los desastres que sospecho que cometiste el mes pasado. – Dijo Shizuo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Shizu-chan eres muy rencoroso~. No tienes prueba de que y-yo haya hecho algo el mes pasado. ¿Serías tan amable de dejarme ir? – Dijo él sintiendo como el bartender apretaba más su agarre alrededor de su garganta.

No, no te dejaré ir. No hasta que te rompa todos los huesos. ¿Por dónde debería comenzar? ¿Las costillas? – El rubio pasó su mano debajo de la camiseta del pelinegro haciendo que se le crisparan los nervios por el tacto.

Sería una lástima que esa pálida piel tuya se llenara de rojo por todas partes también. Ah, no, espera… Ya hay sangre aquí. – Dijo él al sentir como el líquido tibio caía sobre su mano en la espalda de Izaya, la sangre provenía de la herida que le había hecho Shizuo al lanzarle la tapa.

¿Lástima? ¿Las bestias pueden sentir eso? No creo que Shizu-chan lamente herirme. Especialmente hoy… - Dijo él en baja voz lo último.

¿Quién podría lamentar herirte? Ni siquiera tus hermanas lo harían. ¿Además que tiene de especial hoy? – Dijo Shizuo con fastidio.

¿Lo ves? Shizu-chan deberías dejar de ser tan hipócrita. Di que me quieres lastimar~. ¿No sientes deseos de terminar de apretar esa mano? ¿Tal vez de quebrar mi cintura? ¿Mi columna vertebral? ¿Mi cuello? ¿Mis muñecas? ¿Mis piernas para que no pueda moverme mientras haces todo eso? – Dijo Izaya aun cuando Shizuo lo miraba con más desprecio sin soltarlo y evadiendo la última pregunta.

¡Por supuesto que quiero! – Shizuo estaba por quebrar su cuello cuando Izaya miró hacia su izquierda con una sonrisa. No podía ejecutar la maniobra de escape de emergencia del día anterior en esas circunstancias, pero podía intentar otra cosa.

Izaya al sentir un camión enorme acercándose, con toda la fuerza que su cuerpo podía reunir para escapar de este predicamento, levantó ambas piernas usando como soporte el doloroso agarre que tenía Shizuo sobre él y pateó al bartender hacia la calle para que fuera golpeado por el vehículo que lo estrelló contra otro poste cercano.

Izaya no se quedó a ver si había logrado matarlo con eso.

Debía poner su vida a salvo antes que cualquier cosa.

Para su sorpresa Shizuo salió de entre el camión y el poste totalmente lleno de raspones por todo el cuerpo que comenzaron a sangrar. La herida más notable era la que había hecho un trozo de la defensa que se había insertado en su muslo. No importándole su estado Shizuo buscó con la mirada a Izaya, pero este parecía haberse ido antes de que él pudiera poner sus manos sobre él de nuevo. Su sangre escurrió hasta el zapato para finalmente hacer un pequeño charco en el suelo que lo hizo controlarse.

Lo mejor era ir donde Shinra para que lo curara.

Esperaba que Izaya hubiera quedado lo suficientemente herido para que no regresara a Ikebukuro en un tiempo.

Así su vida estaría en paz sin él moviendo los hilos a su alrededor.

 **DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE**

Si, Shinra. Alguien tocó la puerta. ¿Vas a ir a abrirla o yo lo tendré que hacer? – Shizuo sabía quién podía ser aquella persona desafortunada que venía en el momento en el que él estaba haciendo atendido.

Solo una persona en todo el universo podría ser el candidato para venir a ser atendido por Kishitani Shinra.

Y ese era Orihara Izaya.

Shizuo. No hagas nada. Celty no te perdonará si cometes un asesinato en este departamento. – Advirtió Shinra levantándose de donde estaba.

No haré nada si abres la puerta y lo dejas pasar. – Dijo él mintiendo con obviedad.

Shinra no sería capaz de creerle tal cosa.

Pero tampoco quería perder la oportunidad de librarse de Izaya.

Así que mentiría si era necesario.

Shinra no dijo más y caminó hacia la entrada de su departamento pensando en qué podía hacer para calmarlos, él esperaba que estuvieran en paz aunque sea un rato en lo que llegaba Celty. Necesitaba una fuerza sobrenatural para contener el desastre natural que representaba el odio de sus dos únicos amigos en el mundo.

Hola, Izaya. Hoy estamos cerrados, regresa cuando no estemos ocupados y… - Recitó Shinra hasta que se detuvo al ver la sangre en el abdomen de Izaya.

Hubiera querido evitar venir hasta aquí porque sé que Shizu-chan podría haber aparecido primero, pero alguien me regaló una bonita apuñalada hace un momento y no creo que me dé tiempo de ir a un hospital… - Izaya sonrió forzadamente.

Ven, te ayudaré. – Shinra lo tomó de un brazo y lo llevó hasta adentro en donde Shizuo seguía sentado.

Hola de nuevo, Shizu-chan… - Izaya esta vez no podía agregarle felicidad a su voz porque precisamente un pandillero lo había apuñalado a causa de que Shizuo lo había dejado bastante golpeado.

Qué bueno que apareces. Ahora te puedo rematar. – Shizuo lo agarró por el brazo para intentar romperlo, ya que el otro parecía estar usándolo para presionar algo en su abdomen, sin saber que era porque Izaya había sido apuñalado.

¡Si lo haces, soy capaz de testificar en tu contra! – Amenazó Shinra tratando de quitar la mano de Shizuo del brazo de Izaya.

Adelante. – El rubio comenzaba a hacer crujir los huesos de Izaya quien no decía nada para no dejar salir ningún sonido de dolor de su boca.

¿Qué te parece que te acusen por haberlo apuñalado cuando tú no lo hiciste? ¿Está bien ir a la cárcel por algo que no hiciste? – Dijo Shinra levantando la camiseta de Izaya mostrando la herida.

Tch… - El barman soltó su brazo al ver que Shinra tenía un punto, su orgullo no le dejaba ir a la cárcel bajo el cargo de una simple apuñalada, aunque ganas de agregarle más heridas a Izaya no le faltaban.

Ah… Izaya, siéntate. – Indicó el doctor quitándole el abrigo y la camiseta.

Shinra había salvado a Izaya de una muerte segura.

 **MINUTOS ANTES QUE LLEGARA IZAYA**

Así que dijo eso… - Dijo Shinra suturando los puntos de la herida del muslo de Shizuo.

Esa pulga… Siempre diciendo cosas raras… - Dijo Shizuo con molestia.

Ah, hoy es 4 de mayo. Con razón… - Shinra después de reflexionar las palabras de Izaya dichas a Shizuo, él llegó a una conclusión.

" _¿Lástima? ¿Las bestias pueden sentir eso? No creo que Shizu-chan lamente herirme. Especialmente hoy…"_

¿Con razón? ¿Qué tiene de especial hoy? – Preguntó Shizuo sin entender.

¿No lo recuerdas? ¿Es que acaso nunca te fijabas en el mural de fechas de cumpleaños? – Shinra preguntó anonadado.

No. ¿Había alguna razón para que lo tuviera hacer? – Preguntó Shizuo.

Ya veo porque nadie se enamora de ti. A las chicas les gusta que los hombres recuerden las fechas de sus cumpleaños. Muchos de nuestro salón se fijaban en eso para ganar puntos con quien les gustaba, al igual que las chicas con el chico que les gustaba. Muchas de ellas venían a averiguar la fecha de cumpleaños de Izaya, incluso me lo preguntaban. – Contestó Shinra con un suspiro.

Por supuesto no tengo idea de cuándo cumple mi gran amor, por eso intento consentirla todo el tiempo~~. – Agregó el doctor enamorado haciendo movimientos raros al hablar.

¿Estás diciendo que la pulga está de cumpleaños hoy? – Interrogó Shizuo.

Sí, eso es lo que estoy tratando de decir. Olvídate de cualquier cosa que te haya hecho él porque hoy es su cumpleaños, así vivirás en paz y yo también estaré tranquilo de paso. ¿Sí? – Pidió el doctor ilegal con sus manos juntas en son de petición a un dios de la guerra.

Ahórrate tus palabras, lo eliminaré por lo de ayer pase lo que pase. – Dijo él.

¿Y qué pasó ayer…? – Shinra sonrió como viendo que había otra parte de la historia que no se le estaba contando y que él quería saber.

¡N-Nada! – Dijo él en voz alta con algo de tinte rojo en sus mejillas.

Dime~. ¿Qué te hizo Izaya para que estés más molesto de lo usual? ¿Quemó tu ropa de bartender? ¿Hizo que te arrollara un carro de bomberos otra vez? ¿Una pandilla te atacó y terminaron arrestándote por golpearlos? – Interrogó él hombre de lentes.

Ya eso lo ha hecho… Lo que hizo no tiene nombre. – Shizuo dijo con confusión.

En realidad no lo tenía.

Shizuo no sabía nombrar aquella acción extraña que había llevado al informante a tomar aquella decisión.

No sabía explicarlo.

¿Qué fue…? – Shinra ya comenzaba a pensar que Izaya había hecho algo demasiado grave.

Me besó para escapar… - Dijo él en un hilo de voz.

¿Beso? – Shinra quedó impactado.

Si. – Confirmó él.

¿Beso de juntar labios, lengua y todo eso? – Shinra seguía sin procesar bien el asunto por eso pedía detalles que eran bastantes escandalosos para el rubio.

¡Ya deja de pedir esos detalles! ¡El punto es que lo hizo! – Shizuo gritó avergonzado.

Jeh, así que hizo eso. – Shinra ya podía imaginar a Izaya muerto si se volvía a cruzar con Shizuo.

Aunque el asunto en si no le extrañaba mucho como debiera, sabía de antemano que Izaya podía estar sintiendo algo diferente hacia Shizuo, además de su incondicional odio. Lo mismo podía estar pasando con Shizuo quien se hallaba confundido y molesto por la acción de Izaya, la cual podía haberla usado para solo descolocarlo y escapar. Aun así esta acción había calado más adentro de Shizuo de lo que debería haber sido desde un principio.

La acción había causado una reacción.

Sin embargo, la acción no era entendida.

Y por eso Shizuo estaba así.

 **DE NUEVO EN EL PRESENTE**

Eso te lo mereces por pulga. – Dijo Shizuo al ver que Shinra había terminado de suturar la apuñalada.

Que malo eres, Shizu-chan~. – Izaya dijo con voz de cansancio.

Izaya, acuéstate. Tengo que ver esa herida en tu espalda. – Dijo Shinra suspirando al notar que había una línea morada en el cuello de Izaya, era probable que Shizuo lo hubiera agarrado con tanta fuerza que había dejado marcados sus dedos en su piel.

Izaya miró a Shizuo por un segundo para volver a mirar a Shinra con molestia.

¿Ya acabaste con él? Esa herida puede esperar. Termina con él para que se vaya. – Dijo Izaya con fastidio disimulado por su sonrisa.

¿Qué pasa, Izaya-kun? ¿Te molesta que vea como curan la herida que yo te hice con "buena" intención? – Dijo Shizuo en el mismo tono que Izaya.

Claro que si me molestan las heridas hechas por animales salvajes como tú. ¡¿Es que acaso me querías decapitar?! – Exclamó Izaya.

¡Por supuesto que quería hacerlo, maldición! – Regresó Shizuo.

Todo por eso… ¡¿Eres acaso un niño?! ¡Solo olvídalo! ¡¿Quieres?! – Gritó Izaya.

Para Shinra, Izaya claramente se estaba refiriendo al incidente del día anterior del beso con Shizuo, por más que quisiera decirlo entre líneas y de manera imperceptible en sus palabras, el doctor lo podía comprender a la perfección.

Conocía a Izaya desde hace siete años después de todo.

Detectaba la vergüenza en la voz del informante al decir aquello.

¿Quería decir que Izaya lo había hecho por impulso y que ahora se arrepentía tratando de hacer como que no había pasado nada?

¿Era por eso que a Izaya le molestaba la actitud inmadura de Shizuo en el tema y el que él no pudiera simplemente olvidarse del tema como él?

¿Acaso Izaya no entendía por qué Shizuo estaba así?

Ya no solo la acción de Izaya no era entendida por Shizuo.

También la reacción de Shizuo no era entendida por Izaya.

Nadie estaba entendiendo lo obvio en esta situación.

Ambos actuaban de acuerdo a que deseaban del otro, pero eran tan testarudos que no aceptaban ese hecho.

Sus amigos eran realmente idiotas.

Shinra aprovechó el momento en que Izaya estaba fijamente mirando a Shizuo mientras discutían para tratar la herida de la espalda de él y así poder ejecutar un plan maligno que había nacido de repente en su interior.

Haría que la acción y la reacción se pusieran de acuerdo de una maldita vez.

Ya paren. Iré a hacerles un té para que se calmen… - Shinra sabía que se acercaba una pelea, así que haría todo lo que podía para calmarla antes de que emergiera el espíritu del caos en su departamento. Así que mientras Shizuo e Izaya seguían discutiendo, luego de que estuvieran llenos de vendas, Shinra preparaba un té especial.

Primero, algo de tranquilizantes leves y un poco de… - Shinra se encontró con las hierbas que su padre había traído del extranjero recientemente. Si no mal recordaba tenía un efecto muy interesante que podía añadir "eso" a sus planes.

La sonrisa diabólica digna de Shinra se dibujó en su rostro.

Si Shizuo e Izaya lo vieran en esos momentos le temerían al instante.

"Considera eso mi regalo de cumpleaños, Izaya." – Pensó Shinra caminando hacia la sala con ambas tazas en las manos.

Oigan, si van a pelear, háganlo en otra parte. Celty se enojará mucho si destruyen algo y es capaz de traer a Simon con ella. – Dijo él dándoles una taza cada uno diciéndoles con la mirada que la bebieran o llamaría a Simon para hacérselos tomar a la fuerza.

Perfecto, seguiremos el enfrentamiento afuera, Shizu-chan. – Dijo Izaya bebiéndose el contenido de la taza de un solo trago.

Bien, maldita pulga. Te exterminaré hoy. – Shizuo lo hizo de la misma forma que Izaya.

"Ah, pobres… jajajajajajaja." – Shinra se reía en su mente.

 **10 MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

Bien, estamos lo suficientemente lejos para que Simon no se meta. – Dijo Shizuo mirando para atrás dándose cuenta de que Izaya ya no estaba ahí.

Cuando logró detectar el aroma de Izaya, este venía de unos callejones que iban directo hacia la estación del metro. Izaya no tenía planeado seguir la pelea. Salir del apartamento y engañar a Shizuo de que quería continuar era solo parte de su esquema para escapar cuando él no estuviera mirando. Sus posibilidades de poder regresar a Shinjuku sin más heridas se acrecentaban de esa forma.

Maldito, Izaya. – Dijo Shizuo empezando a correr hacia el callejón.

00000SHINRA00000

Tonto… - Dijo Izaya caminando más lento después de estar corriendo durante un buen rato aun cuando su herida amenazaba con abrirse de nuevo si no tenía cuidado.

Izaya esbozó una sonrisa amarga.

¿Por qué había atentado con el equilibrio de todo el día anterior?

Había puesto su oscuro deseo en bandeja de plata para Shizuo.

No podía perdonarse por aquello.

El miedo de morir lo había hecho caer en aquella trampa.

Si iba a morir prefería llevarse un recuerdo al otro mundo.

Uno de asco y rechazo de parte de Shizuo para hacer más agónica su partida.

 **LA NOCHE ANTERIOR**

Ya te dije que yo no tuve nada que ver, Shizu-chan. ¿No puedes creerme~? – Izaya estaba contra la pared con la mano de Shizuo en su cuello. Por si no fuera poco, el rubio sostenía una señal de tránsito que probablemente sería lo último que vería él antes de morir.

¡¿Quién te cree eso?! – Shizuo iba atravesar su pecho con la furia contenida de todos esos años que Izaya había fastidiado su vida.

Izaya lo sabía.

Ese sería su final.

Aún así, él no quería que terminara.

No.

La amargura de no poder lograr lo que siempre deseó con Shizuo.

Quería que fuera un humano para poder amarlo.

Su retorcido amor no le llegaría siendo una bestia que no podía controlar.

Una bestia que no podía ser utilizada y por lo tanto estaba destinada a estar sola por siempre.

Al final no lo logré… - Izaya dijo cerrando los ojos antes de que la señal de tránsito finalizara su vida para siempre.

¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa? – Más que rabia, la voz de Shizuo denotaba curiosidad al notar que Izaya no estaba luchando por escapar.

¿Eh? – Izaya no se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho en alta voz.

Sin embargo, antes de pensar en cualquier otra cosa, Izaya jugó su última carta antes de ser exterminado, no se quedaría con las ganas de hacer algo que siempre había tenido curiosidad en sus años anteriores. Sin darle tiempo a Shizuo, el informante jaló su camisa blanca y le estampó un beso bastante profundo. Debido a que el bartender estaba por decir algo más, él tenía la boca abierta para Izaya y por ello pudo mantener el beso sin problemas.

Fueron solo 10 segundos en que sus pensamientos no tuvieron ningún motivo en sus vidas. Los pensamientos le estorbaban a la sensación que estaba corriendo como electricidad por sus cuerpos en aquel contacto. Izaya lo soltó lentamente antes de darse cuenta de la metida de pata por el miedo a morir que había cometido. No sabía si disculparse, matarse o solo dejarse asesinar por imbécil.

Pero él era un cobarde.

Así que como cobarde que era no se quedaría y escaparía de lo que había hecho.

Si era posible, lo haría por siempre de ahora en adelante.

 **TIEMPO PRESENTE**

Ah, ya creo que lo perdí. – Izaya necesitaba descansar.

Se sentía extraño de repente, tenía mucho calor y algo más parecía estar despertándose en él…

No puede ser… ¿Esto es solo por recordar lo de ayer? ¡Tiene que ser una broma! – Dijo él iracundo a sí mismo.

La verdad era que Izaya estaba siendo víctima de las hierbas especiales que Shingen había traído para hacer un "estudio" en su laboratorio cuando tuviera tiempo. Él las había etiquetado como _té del amor no correspondido_ en una forma de fastidiar a Shinra para que se atreviera a usarlo en Celty, pero el doctor ilegal jamás tendría el valor de hacerlo.

Tal vez no aún.

El punto era que había echado estas hierbas en el té de Izaya y Shizuo antes de que los dos se fueran a su supuesta pelea a muerte. El té del amor no correspondido estaba dejando a Izaya incapacitado para dar más pasos en lo que restaba de la noche. Si no atendía el problema en ese instante, no podría llegar a la estación para ir a Shinjuku. Tampoco el quedarse solo en aquel callejón parecía ser una buena idea para él porque podía ser víctima de otro ataque.

Mientras estaba sumido en sus problemas, una mano atrapó su brazo…

Izaya… - Dijo Shizuo con las mejillas rojas.

S-Shizu-chan… - Izaya sintió un dolor más fuerte en su entrepierna por la erección que lo torturaba en su pantalón.

Solo lo había tocado y ya se había puesto así.

¿Era esto posible?

S-Suéltame… No p-puedo pelear… - Izaya hacia un esfuerzo por hablar con la respiración agitada que tenía.

Y-Yo tampoco… - Contestó el rubio.

00000IZAYA00000

A ver… Efectos: 1 – Ganas de "jugar". 2 – Las ganas de jugar no pueden ser ignoradas. 3 – Si no se calma la víctima y hace lo que tiene que hacer, pues no podrá ser libre. 4 – No hay vuelta atrás una vez ingerido. 5 – Serás presa de tu amor no correspondido hasta que lo apacigües. – Leyó Shinra en alta voz las indicaciones que estaban en un papel junto con el paquete.

Padre… Eres lo peor. – Dijo Shinra recordando que todo eso había sido escrito por Shingen en una forma siniestra de fastidiarlo.

Aunque él había terminado usando aquello en sus dos mejores amigos.

Así que él no era mejor que su padre.

00000SHIZUO00000

Entonces suéltame… - Pidió Izaya.

No puedo. – Dijo Shizuo con voz de alguien que estaba siendo atormentado o eso le parecía a Izaya.

Shizuo como ardiendo en dudas decidió dejar de pensar y solo empezar a actuar para ser libre.

Él tomó a Izaya con la otra mano que tenía libre para atraerlo y devolverle el mismo beso del día anterior, pero ahora con feroz intensidad, sorprendiendo al informante quien era el que menos esperaba aquella acción por parte de su némesis. Sus manos fueron apresando a su presa más y más hasta que no había vía de escape para el pelinegro.

¿Q-Qué haces…? – Izaya dijo cuándo Shizuo se separó de su boca para poder respirar de nuevo.

¿T-Tengo que explicarlo, maldita pulga? – Contestó Shizuo con mal humor.

No. No lo expliques. Ya solo quiero que esta maldita sensación se acabe. – Dijo con rabia Izaya tratando de despegarse.

Yo quiero lo mismo. Pero sé que solo se va acabar contigo. Así que deja de hacer el idiota y comienza a caminar o yo mismo te cargaré. – Ordenó Shizuo soltándolo.

¿Eh? ¡Búscate otra persona! – Izaya entendía a lo que se refería, pero él no estaba preparado para lo que la mente simple de Shizuo quería en aquel instante por quien sabe qué razón que esperaba que no tuviera que ver con la suya, aún sin saber que Shinra era el culpable del predicamento de ambos.

No me da la gana. Tú vas a pagar todo mi fastidio de ayer y hoy. Así que hazte responsable, imbécil. – Los pensamientos que corrían por su mente implicaban tener a Izaya en una cama gritando su nombre mientras él lo hacía suyo y lo castigaba por todo. Su odio y lujuria se estaban mezclando en su interior como un torbellino de fuego en medio de un campo de hojas secas en verano.

No podía diferenciar que era qué de aquellos dos estados.

Solo estaba lo que quería y lo que le estorbaba.

Y en ese momento lo que le estorbaba eran las negativas de Izaya con respecto a lo que quería.

¡Eso no tiene sentido! ¡Yo no-…! ¡…! – Shizuo no lo dejó decir más, lo alzó en sus hombros rumbo al barrio rojo con cara de decisión.

¡Bájame! ¡No quiero! ¡¿De verdad vas hacerlo?! – Izaya gritaba incrédulo de que de repente después de toda la pelea que habían protagonizado durante esa noche, quedaran de esta forma.

Claro, es un gran día. ¿No? Es un buen día para entregarte mi odio. – Shizuo ya no entendía que lo que estaba diciendo se estaba volviendo cada vez más comprometedor.

¿Jah? ¿Estás loco? ¿Ese camión te golpeó realmente fuerte, no? Estás pensando acostarte con tu peor enemigo. ¡Entregar tu odio mi trasero! ¡Deja de decir estupideces y bájame! – Izaya no podía moverse mucho para bajarse, porque si él lo hacía, Shizuo se daría cuenta de su gran problema en sus pantalones.

Si no lo hago, eso que llevas "ahí" y lo que yo llevo "acá" se volverá más problemático, pulga cobarde. ¿Crees que no me di cuenta cuando te levanté? – Dijo Shizuo con una sonrisa de total burla.

¡Cállate! ¡No lo digas de esa forma! ¡Es vergonzoso! – Izaya enrojeció más al saber que Shizuo se había dado cuenta de su problema.

Esto fue algo de Shinra… Mañana lo golpearé como se debe. – Agregó el rubio confirmando el pensamiento que tenía Izaya en medio de toda esa vergüenza que sentía. Nunca le había pasado algo así en la calle para que el maldito doctor viniera a hacerles esa broma de mal gusto. La infinidad de venganzas que él estaba preparando para el hombre de lentes cuando esto terminara eran catastróficas.

Igual no tienes porque hacerlo conmigo. No soy una chica. Si te fijas, hay muchas por aquí y por allá. Ve y búscate alguna. No me vienen los hombres. ¿Sabes? – "Lamentablemente solo tu…" Pensó él con amargura.

A mí solo me vienen las mujeres mayores y no hay ninguna así aquí. Y tampoco me vienen los tipos. – "Solo las estúpidas pulgas chupa sangre como tú…" Shizuo sentía su mente un poco más clara, cosa que podía ser efecto de aquel té. El rubio podía comenzar a comprender las extrañas acciones del informante y solo podía pensar en una cosa al juntarlo todo en una oración.

Izaya quería amarlo.

Pero él no era humano.

Justo como él consideraba que Izaya no lo era tampoco.

Ambos eran monstruos.

Shizuo quería considerarlo un humano, pero Izaya no se comportaba como uno bajo sus conceptos.

Ninguno consideraba humano al otro.

Por eso mismo no había razones para pensar como un humano en estos momentos.

Eran dos monstruos al fin al cabo.

Y los monstruos solo podían saciarse con otros monstruos.

Ellos solo saciarían su odio con el otro.

No había mejor oportunidad para esto.

Es tu última oportunidad para dejar esto hasta aquí… - Dijo Izaya al ser bajado en el lobby del hotel más cercano que encontró Shizuo.

Entra y calla. – Ordenó Shizuo empujándolo adentro.

Eres un idiota… - Izaya caminó hasta llegar a recepción donde Shizuo pidió un cuarto bajo la impresionada mirada de la empleada quien fácilmente los reconoció a ambos, pero no dijo nada y solo les dio la llave para que se fueran a su habitación.

00000SHIZUO00000

El aire alrededor de ellos era como el mismo vapor envolviendo al Sahara en pleno mediodía, sus respiraciones se hacían cada vez más pesadas a medida de que frotaban sus miembros en una búsqueda desesperada por aliviar aquella fogosidad que sus cuerpos emanaban. Ambos estaban desnudos sobre la cama de la habitación alquilada y barata en donde fallaba la luz eléctrica, cosa que agradecían grandemente en estas circunstancias. No verían con claridad el deseo en sus rostros y si tenían suerte podrían mitigar los sonidos de placer en sus bocas.

Aunque Izaya la estaba teniendo bastante difícil, porque el sudor comenzaba a llegar a la herida en su abdomen y por si no fuera poco, los vendajes en su espalda comenzaban a escocer de una forma que combinaba la dolencia y el goce de forma peligrosa en su interior.

Shizuo al ver que Izaya perdía el agarre de su lado, apartó su mano y aprovechó para tomar el control de la actividad, haciendo que el pelinegro temblara por el trabajo manual que ejecutaba él. Entre las grandes manos del bartender se presionaban ambos falos de forma deliciosa que vaciaba la mente de los dos.

Shizuo dedicó más de su labor a Izaya para tomar la delantera por su oscuro motivo. Al repasar lo que deseaba desde un principio en que empezó a sentir los efectos del té del amor no correspondido, solo pudo relamerse los labios al estar demasiado cerca de su objetivo. Aumentó la velocidad de la fricción en el informante quien no le faltaba mucho para terminar de correrse en sus manos. Izaya apenas y podía sujetarse de los hombros de Shizuo, para no caer de espalda duramente sobre la cama por el miedo a sentir el dolor de la herida causada por la tapa de alcantarilla.

Ah… Espera… No lo hagas así, si no voy a… ¡Ahh! – Izaya rogó pero antes de que avisara lo que estaba por ocurrir el jugo del producto final del trabajo de Shizuo hizo aparición en las manos del bartender y en su propio abdomen para vergüenza del pelinegro, quien solo apartó la mirada totalmente abochornado por haberse venido por completo en la mano de su peor enemigo.

D-Disculpa… - El informante no sabía qué decir, para él era un momento raro e incomodo.

Sintió las manos de Shizuo en sus hombros desnudos, estaba seguro que él lo golpearía por su falta, pero para su sorpresa el barman solo compartió otro roce de labios que se volvió un beso salvaje en donde la lengua de Shizuo hacia todo para dominarlo. Entre tanto, Izaya seguía ebrio por la descarga de placer anterior y el caliente beso, el rubio se situó entre sus piernas sigilosamente para luego hacerse con sus muñecas.

¿Qu-Qué haces…? – Izaya cortó el beso al sentir la extensión del barman rozando su trasero.

Yo aún no he terminado. – Dijo Shizuo agitado y sufriendo porque todavía no saciaba por completo su hambre.

Por eso te dije que buscaras a otra persona… - Izaya estaba por quitarlo, pero no tenía fuerzas.

No quiero otra persona. – Dictó el rubio.

¿Qué clase de declaración es esa? ¿A mi si entonces…? – Dijo él viendo inútil liberarse.

Si. – Sentenció el barman.

Esto va a doler… ¿No crees que ya suficiente dolor me has infringido el día de hoy, Shizu-chan? Incluso si dejara que lo hicieras, podrías abrirme las heridas en esta posición. ¿Sabes? – Dijo el pelinegro tratando de hacerle ver que era imposible, tenía miedo del dolor de ser empalado vivo, por así decirlo, por el miembro de Shizuo y terminar de verdad en un hospital por una razón ridícula.

Si es la posición lo que te molesta por tus heridas, puedo arreglarlo… - Shizuo jaló ambas muñecas hacia él para que quedara sentado sobre su regazo y sobre su aun despierta entrepierna.

¡I-Idiota! ¡Te dije que no! ¡No he hecho esto antes! ¡Ya déjame! – Izaya entre el sonrojo masivo intentaba alejarse inútilmente.

Hay loción, eso debería suavizar el asunto… - Shizuo dijo buscándole una solución a todas las quejas de Izaya con insana desesperación.

Él tendría sexo con Izaya o tendría sexo con Izaya.

De una u otra forma.

¿S-Sabes lo que intentas hacer, no? – Izaya preguntó viendo como Shizuo abría la botella de loción con la boca echando un poco en su mano.

Su brazo estaba envuelto en la cintura de Izaya para evitar que este escapara, así que en cuanto el líquido frío tocó sus dedos sin esperar a que el pelinegro volviera a preguntar otra cosa, introdujo el primer dedo haciendo que este alzara su voz por la sorpresa de la intromisión. Él se sintió muy extraño teniendo un objeto extraño moviéndose en forma circular en su parte posterior.

Le dolía de una forma que no podía explicar en palabras.

Basta… No se puede. – El informante dijo en son de queja cuando otro dedo se unió al primero, al Shizuo sentir que había menos resistencia.

Ah… ¡…! – Su boca ya no pudo formular palabras por el dolor de los dedos de Shizuo abriéndose como si de una tijera se tratara, para dilatar más la entrada de Izaya.

Si no lo hago será peor… Creo… - Shizuo no estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, pero por obviedad estaba siguiendo esos instintivos pasos.

¡¿Crees?! ¡Ya suéltame si no sabes qué diablos estás haciend-…! – El tercer dedo se movió con más profundidad callándolo de nuevo, pero esta vez no sentía tanto dolor. Algo que parecía más un gemido de gozo que de agonía salió de su boca antes de poder analizar lo que había sentido.

¿Eso fue bueno, no…? Yo creo que ya puedo… – El rubio no estaba seguro, pero el rostro aun más sonrojado de Izaya le demostraba que eso había sido una reacción muy diferente de las anteriores. Shizuo con sus grandes manos estiró la piel de la retaguardia de Izaya para acercar su falo al lugar en donde podría ser libre de sus deseos más oscuros.

No puede ser… - Izaya podía sentir algo más grande que unos dedos entrando lentamente, haciéndolo a él tiritar mientras Shizuo lo sujetaba de su cintura para controlar la penetración.

Respira, Izaya. – Shizuo veía como Izaya contenía la respiración para no gritar por la dolencia que sufría en esos momentos.

Eso i-intento, pero no puedo… - Él se agarró del cuello de Shizuo para no desfallecer y colocó su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de él.

Falta poco… - El barman se tensó al sentir como algo se estrechaba alrededor de su otro yo quien hacia sufrir a Izaya en esos momentos, los colores se le subieron al rostro al darse cuenta de que se había excitado más al ver al informante temblando a causa de lo que le estaba haciendo.

Tenía que controlarse.

Aún no podía dejarse llevar.

No hasta que Izaya diera el visto bueno.

La extensión de Shizuo estaba adentro de Izaya por completo, haciendo que este suspirara aliviado por que todo el dolor había cesado de un momento a otro. Shizuo lo levantó un poco para tratar de embestirlo, pero Izaya gimoteó haciendo que se detuviera.

Bestia… - Izaya dijo entre sus labios dándole un beso de fastidio a él.

Pulga… - Shizuo respondió de la misma forma.

Termina lo que empezaste. – Ordenó Izaya leyendo lo que estaba en la mente de Shizuo.

Había luz verde para continuar.

Shizuo levantó las piernas de Izaya en el aire para dejarlas caer un poco una y otra vez, repitiendo este orden para deleite y tortura de Izaya quien comenzaba a disfrutar el vaivén sin sentido del rubio entre sus piernas. Su cuerpo se retorcía ante cada estocada de odio y pasión haciéndolo llegar hasta el cielo, las estrellas y todo cuerpo celeste que se pudiera tomar con las manos en su estado.

De la herida de Izaya comenzó a brotar sangre que salpicó el pecho de Shizuo, percatándose así que la sutura había perdido quizás un punto. El movimiento de ambos cuerpos se estaba volviendo demasiado brusco para que una simple unión pudiera soportar todo ese ajetreo. El barman por eso tuvo una brillante idea para solucionar ese problema, no deseaba tener que explicarle a Shinra qué había pasado para que se abriera ese punto.

¡Muévete sobre m-mí o se abrir-rá otro punto…! ¡Ah…! – Izaya intentó acercarse más, pero solo provocó que Shizuo gimiera al moverse.

¡B-Bien…! – Izaya vio que Shizuo se acostó sobre la cama, dejándolo a él arriba teniendo encima la mirada de la bestia puesta sobre él.

Tenía la atenta mirada de la bestia que tanto odiaba sobre su cuerpo en este momento.

Era algo extrañamente placentero.

Era como si pudiera controlarlo.

Shizu-chan~. ¿Qué es lo que más deseas en este momento~? – Izaya puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Shizuo y se deslizó con lentitud hacia abajo para que el miembro de su monstruo quedara en la parte más profunda de él. Al hacer esto Shizuo comenzó a salivar tanto que hasta se le escapaba un poco de esta sobre la comisura de sus labios, al no poder controlar lo que sentía. La forma en que el interior de Izaya abrazaba su miembro entre tanto calor y estrechez lo volvía loco.

Había caído en las garras del demonio.

D-Dímelo~. ¿A quién deseas más? – La pregunta cambió un poco esta vez. Izaya intentaba controlar su cuerpo aun cuando el placer era el que dominaba a los dos y no ellos a este.

Su cuerpo se tensaba cada vez que se apretaba alrededor de Shizuo para torturarlo, era un arma de doble filo que lo lastimaba gozosamente una y otra vez. Todo por querer escuchar aquellas palabras que le darían su victoria aquel día. Si Shizuo las decía, él comenzaría a celebrar su cumpleaños los siguientes años con todo el gusto del mundo. Por eso debía contener su excitación y evitar vaciarse antes de que la bestia lo hiciera.

T-Te deseo a ti… - Dijo el rubio al borde del éxtasis.

A-Ahora di mi nombre con esas palabras~. – Izaya pidió mordiéndose los labios para no gemir más.

¡Izaya te deseo, maldición! ¡…! ¡Ah…! – El tibio líquido en el interior de Izaya le informó a este que Shizuo había terminado dentro de él con aquellas palabras en su boca. Cosa que lo complacía aunque no le agradaba que alguien se hubiera corrido en él. Era algo extraño tener eso en él por primera vez, pero siendo Shizuo lo dejaría pasar porque había dicho lo que él quería escuchar.

Eso era lo que deseaba escuchar desde hace años.

Unos brazos lo atrajeron hacia un último beso que fue más carnoso que los anteriores, las manos del rubio se dirigieron al miembro que estaba por desbordarse, pero que aún le faltaba el toque final para caer. Shizuo lo sostuvo con firmeza y lo frotó como si no hubiera un mañana, Izaya estaba casi llorando por el disfrute que estaba recibiendo esa parte de su cuerpo, que no tardó en sucumbir ante la presión de aquellas manos.

Izaya quedó tirado sobre el cuerpo de Shizuo totalmente jadeante.

Eso fue intenso… - Dijo Izaya.

Si… - Afirmó Shizuo sin moverse.

Creo que se abrió toda la herida… - Dijo Izaya después de varios minutos en donde solo se escuchaban sonidos de agitación.

Tendremos que volver donde Shinra… - El rubio lo tiró a un lado para levantarse.

Vayamos en una hora… Solo amárralo con una toalla. Quiero descansar y por cierto, vas a tener que cargarme… - Dijo Izaya poniéndose boca arriba.

No te vayas a morir… Sería estúpido que te encontraran muerto en un hotel junto a mí. No solo iré a la cárcel por asesinato, sino que probablemente piensen que te violé antes de morir. – Shizuo se acostó de nuevo.

¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Eso sería mortalmente gracioso! Si no se tratara de mí… - Dijo Izaya sintiendo como unas manos amarraban una toalla en su abdomen.

¡No es gracioso, pulga! ¡Ya descansa, nos vamos en una hora! – Shizuo dijo molesto.

Ok, ok, ok. – Dijo Izaya bostezando con sueño.

Por cierto… supongo que feliz cumpleaños. – Dijo Shizuo con algo de pena.

Awwww, Shizu-chan recordó mi cumpleaños~. Creo que puedo morir feliz… Buenas noches. – Izaya quedó dormido al instante antes de agregar más.

Así que es verdad lo que dice Shinra… - Shizuo meditó antes de dormirse.

La gente amaba cuando las personas recordaban sus cumpleaños, eso les ayudaba a ganar puntos.

Tal vez acumularía puntos para el siguiente encuentro con Izaya.

Muy pronto.

O eso él esperaba.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 _ **¡Feliz Forever 21, Izaya~!**_

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este one-shot, nos veremos de nuevo en alguna historia corta si ando ociosa de nuevo xD.**

 **Buenas noches~.**


End file.
